Project Summary/Abstract The University of Washington (UW) Division of Nephrology's Kidney Research Training Program trains MD and PhD scientists to perform clinically-relevant research in kidney disease and related disorders. In this competitive renewal application, we request 4 training positions to support to 2-4 trainees each year as part of a 3-4 year combined clinical and research program for MD physician-scientists, and 2-3 year program for PhD scientists. 40 training faculty across several schools, departments and divisions offer a continuum of biomedical training including basic, clinical and translational science to achieve our objective to comprehensively prepare and train MD, MD PhD and PhD post-doctoral fellows to become independent academicians with research careers in kidney disease and related topics. Our mission is to train basic, clinical and translational scientists in kidney-related research so that they will be ideally positioned to successfully compete for mentored funding, and ultimately transition to research independence. Our goals include providing trainees with cutting edge opportunities to acquire applied ?hands on? skills to perform basic, clinical or translational kidney research, supporting the educational training of clinical scientists through formal graduate- level education, fostering cross-talk between clinicians and scientists across multiple disciplines through research, facilitating transitions from trainee status to mentored (early) investigator to independent researcher, and training under-represented minorities to both enhance diversity in medicine and ensure broad representation among tomorrow's kidney leaders in research leaders. We expect trainees on the clinical research pathway to begin coursework towards a Master's degree in the School of Public Health. We have an experienced and productive multi-PD/PI leadership team, that is supported and counselled by well-structured internal and external committees. The robust research infrastructure we have established such as the Kidney Research Institute, the Center for Dialysis Innovation, the Seattle Veteran's Administration research program, and the molecular and cellular basic science programs at our South Lake Union campus provides unique training opportunities. We have a detailed, yet practical, curriculum for all trainees, and a robust mentoring program to provide individualized training. Our expectations and benchmarks are transparent to trainees and faculty alike, which are monitored closely using well developed evaluation metrics. Over the past 15 years, half of the alumni from training his program have full time academic positions, and of the graduated alumni this current grant cycle, half have already been successful with K-awards. The incoming ACGME class to our program is particularly strong, with half being underrepresented minorities, and half entering the T32 training program. We believe that we have the faculty, infrastructure and culture to provide optimal training for future kidney physician-scientists.